The Quest of the White Queen
by Dreamatorium
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling. AU. The Red Queen conquers the White Kingdom and banishes the Charmings to a faraway realm. Emma grows up in the woods under the close protection of the woodland fairies as well as the dashing Lieutenant, Killian Jones. Prophesied at birth to become the "Saviour," will the princess be able to live up to her name and take back what is rightfully hers?


**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is just a first draft, so it's not perfect. I was just so excited to publish this. I had to get it on paper and I wanted to know what you all thought of it. It will be a Lieutenant Duckling story. I was thinking along the lines of "The Queen of the Tearling" from the perspective of story and writing style.

Emma is the future White Queen, as this whole story takes place in the White Kingdom in the Enchanted Forest. I called them the "Charmings" for now, but their last name is White. She grows up in the woods in what I called the "Woodland Kingdom," home to the Blue, Pink and Green Fairy as well as the seven dwarves, among others. Emma will grow up as a rebellious girl, able to hunt and fend for herself, and Killian Jones will be her closest friend. He will be heavily involved in the sword-fighting lessons and such, and they will fall in love, of course. That will probably come a little later though.

Let me know if you think this story is worth continuing in the comments below. I'm happy to take notes. Your suggestions concerning plot are also welcome!

Much love,

Dreamatorium x

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

There once was a princess who grew up in the woods in a faraway kingdom. She lived there in blissful ignorance with her mother Snow White and her father Prince Charming, unaware of her true calling. All she knew was that she was being prepared to take back her parent's kingdom when she came of age, for a powerful sorceress from a distant land had infiltrated the White Kingdom before the princess was even born.

Emma was the girl's name, but she was also known as the "Saviour," for it was prophesied at her birth that she would be born with the potential to be a powerful sorceress in her own right one day, being the product of true love - only it would take time to prepare her against the prowess of the Red Queen. This was the name of the queen who had stolen the White Kingdom from the Charmings right under their noses. Being Emma's reclusive aunt, King Leopold's sister, the Red Queen had decided it was her birth right to rule the White Kingdom after she had been expelled from Wonderland, a realm which she had invaded after striking a deal with Rumpelstilskin. He had bestowed her with magical powers and immortality. In return, the Red Queen was to give Rumpel her firstborn, but the two fell in love, and Rumpel changed his agreement to wanting to raise their own child together instead.

However, an immortal being cannot conceive any children and the Red Queen wasn't interested in rearing a child with Rumpel. She wanted to be Queen, so she infiltrated the Red Kingdom in Wonderland, killed the true Red Queen, and took her place until Alice eventually defeated her. Now the Red Queen had gone back to the kingdom where she was born, the White Kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, but instead of living there peacefully under the rule of her brother's child, Snow White, and her husband, David, the Red Queen had placed a curse on the Charmings, banishing them to a distant realm, the Woodland Kingdom. Even if they succeeded in returning, the Red Queen had promised to have them all killed, should they ever come back. Having no magical powers of their own, and Snow being pregnant with Emma, the couple had decided to try and live as normal a life as possible in the woods, hoping that they could one day take back their kingdom.

That day would soon arrive come Emma's eighteenth birthday, but until then, the princess and future queen had much to learn. Her whole life would revolve around the preparation to take back her kingdom, from sword-fighting lessons to magic lessons, Emma would be shaped to become who she was meant to be by some of the friends the Charmings would make along the way. When Emma was born, her parents knew their daughter was destined for greatness because of a prophecy, wherein Emma was referred to as the "Saviour," but would Emma succeed in defeating the Red Queen? Would the princess be able to take back what was rightfully hers with the help of the seven dwarves, the woodland fairies and a certain lieutenant who would offer his services to Emma's family after hearing of their plight? Would Emma be able to take back her kingdom, and would she perhaps even find her future prince along the way?


End file.
